jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hook the Genie!/Transcript
Jake: Hook the Genie! title Transcript Never Land Beach Hook: Step lively, lads! The sooner I gets me hooks on some treasure, the better... his crew screams as he trips on an oil lamp, half-buried in the sand. He picks it up. Sharky: Gee! That looks like one of them there magical genie lamps! Bones: Oh! Lucky find! I'm gonna rub it and make me some wishes! to rub it Hook: Belay that rubbing! Bones and swipes the lamp from him I am the captain here! And any treasure found by me crew belongs to me! off some sand and rubs the lamp Hook: Yes, yes! Ah! No! No! What's happening to!? Smee! from the lamp swirls out, lifts up Hook and sucks him inside to everyone's shock Smee: Rub the lamp, Bones! Rub the lamp! Bones: Hoist me buckles, the captain is... the lamp, releasing Hook now as a genie Hook: A genie?! What in blazes? himself wearing Arabian clothes, floating in the air moping Smee: Goodnes, captain, if you're a genie, that means you can make all your treasure wishes come true! Excited Hook: with excitement By fin and flounder, you're right, Mr. Smee! I wish for gold! I wish for treasure! Make me the richiest by any measure! happens as crickets chirp in the area Hook: Oh, what kind of genie am I?! on the ground, bellowing his disappointment No fair! Cubby, Izzy and Skully are walking nearby, hearing Hook's wailing Jake: Captain Hook! Is everything all right? Hook: with worry Puny Pirates! Of all the rotten luck! They can't see me like this! into the lamp Jake: Ahoy, there, Mr. Smee! We were on a hike when we thought we heard Captain Hook! Sounded like he was in trouble. up to Hook's crew Smee: Oh, you've got that right, Jake. Show them, Bones. rubs the lamp, summoning Hook outside again; Hook screams while up in the air Jake, Cubby & Izzy: Hook's a genie?! Skully: Nice hat! Hook: Yes, yes, have your laugh. Captain Hook is a genie! Oh, ha-hu! laughs Jake: How did this happen? Hook: It's all Bones' fault! He's the one who found this confounded lamp! Bones: Aye! But you took it away from me! Jake: Hey! What's this writing say? to the lamp Bones: "The one who finds this first will be master of the lamp. If someone swipes it, they'll turn into a genie, the greedy grabby scamp." Reading Izzy: If Bones is the one who found the lamp, then Bones is the master of the lamp. And Captain Hook is... Hook: His genie! That's ridiculous! Smee: That would explain why you couldn't make your own wishes. You can only use your magic for Bones' wishes. Bones: Oh! Let's see if it works! I wish I had me a silly hat. Hook: I... must obey! made to grant Bones' wish, creating a propeller cap on Bones' head Bones: Ooh! Spinny! Laughing Hook: Oh, no no no! do not want to be a genie! [Panicking Cubby: I wish Pip could help. He's a pirate genie. So he'd know what to do! Pip appears in the air, wearing some fishing gear Jake, Cubby & Izzy: Pip! Pip: Lampy luster! I was doing a little fishing when I felt someone doing a little genie wishing and... Eek! ...looks like they're letting anyone be genies nowadays. and amused upon seeing Hook as a genie Hook: But I don't want to be a genie! Bellows Pip: I guess someone was a greedy grabby and messed with the wrong lamp. Smee: Oh, dear! What ever can we do? Pip: To break the spell, you've got to talk to the old lamp maker. his fishing rod's line He lives far away on the top of Mount Olampus. He's your best bet. Jake: Thanks for the tip, Pip! Pip: Any time, mates! Whoa! gets snagged See ya! I've got a date with a big fish! pulled away out to sea Jake: Mateys! Let's find the old lamp maker so he can change Hook the genie back into Hook the snook! Keep a lookout for gold doubloons! the audience Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: Got my Sword! Cubby: My map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! Jake: Yo-ho! Let's go to Mount Olampus! Yo-ho, mateys, away! There'll be treasure and adventure today, Let's go, Heave ho, here we go, Together as a team, Jake and the Never Land Pirates and me! marches into Never Land with Hook floating beside them changes to dirt path fork in woods Hook: Grunts Are we not there yet? This is taking forever! Grumbling Smee: Oh my, I hate seeing the poor captain so miserable. If only we could cheer him up. Bones: Oh! I know how I can change his grumpy look and make him a happy Hook! I wish for... a giant ice cream cone! Everyone loves ice cream! Laughs Hook: Grunts I'll give you ice cream if I must, enough to make your belt buckle bust. a giant ice cream cone, spearing into the ground in front of them Jake: Whoa! Cubby: Awesome! Smee: Well, I'll be! Bones: Dig in, everyone! And save room for the cherry on top! Chuckles Cubby: Uh, Bones, I don't think that cherry wants to stay on top. giant cherry leaning over Izzy: I'm on it! Pixie dust away! dust at cherry, making it float Yay-hey! We saved everyone from the giant cherry and got three gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go find Mount Olampus! doubloons changes to overview of Mount Olampus, shaped like a genie lamp Jake: There it is, mateys! Mount Olampus! Hook: Blast it all! Clambering up that mountain will take us forever! Grumbling Bones: Maybe not. I wish we could get to the top and have fun along the way! Hook: Whatever! Fine! everyone including himself into ballooned floaters Jake: Yo-ho! Let's fly! Izzy: Way-hey! Bones: Wha.. ahoy! into Hook howling and laughing all the way up to top of the mountain, deflating back to normal upon landing Cubby: Awesome coconuts! We got everyone safely to the top of Mount Olampus, and we got four more gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go talk to the lamp maker. doubloons Jake: Yay-hey, this way! group inside cave opening changes inside the cave; a forge studio with several lamps made. Metal clanking as a old man hammers on a lamp Jake: Whoa! Lamp Maker: Ahoy, there, strangers. Ye be lookin' for a lamp? Skully: No way! We have enough problems with the lamp we got! Hook: And we need you to tell us how to break the spell that made me a genie! the lamp from Bones and hands it over to the old lamp maker Lamp Maker: Laughs I remember this lamp. Made it to teach greedy grabby scallywags a lesson. Hook: Ooh! Can you change me back to a pirate captain or not? angrily Lamp Maker: Yes, I can! But someone else must agree to take your place as genie of the lamp. Izzy: Hold on. Will the one who switches places with Captain Hook have to be the genie of the lamp forever? Lamp Maker: Yep. I don't make the rules, just the lamps. So who's it gonna be? Bones: I'll do it. I'll be the genie! Sharky: Bonesy, are you sure? along with everyone else Bones: Aye. I'd do anything for me captain. Skully: But he's the one who stole your genie lamp. Bones: I know. And he's been unhappy ever since. I couldn't cheer him up no matter how hard I tried. Hook: Cheer me up? All you've been doing is making me more miserable. Jake: Really? Bones did lots of nice things for you. Izzy: And now he's ready to be trapped in that lamp forever! Smee: Captain, is something wrong? looks distraught Hook: I don't know. I feel something I've never felt before in me entire life. Izzy: Are you maybe feeling bad for being so selfish? Hook: That must be it. Tell me how to make this horrible feeling go away. Jake: There's only one thing you can do. The right thing. Hook: Very well then. Lamp maker! I shall remain the genie of this lamp! Lamp Maker: Ha ha! happily in place That's all I needed to hear. his fingers blue plume of smoke surround Hook and changes him back to before Hook: Ooh! Shine me buckles! I be me old self! Smee: Ho-ho, Captain! Bones: Huzzah! Sharky: You're back! Jake: Yo-ho, way to go! For helping Hook do the right thing, we got five more gold doubloons. Let's grab them and go check on the captain. doubloons Hook: Thank you for helping me, Bones. Bones: Oh, it was me pleasure, sir! Smee: Captain, you might also want to thank the sea pups for all of their help. Hook: What?! Isn't it enough that I did the right thing? Must I make it worse by also being polite? Lamp Maker: Hey! It's not a bad start. You know what they say. Good manners are magical. Take it from... me! a blue plume of smoke changes into Pip the Pirate Genie Everyone: Pip? shock Hook: You're the lamp maker? But... Wha... Why did you send me all the way up here when you could've just changed me back at the beach? then annoyed Pip: Because you were still being a greedy grumbly selfish snook! Izzy: But look at how far you've come since then, Captain Hook. You even did something nice for Bones. Bones: Oh, you're the best captain ever! smiles modestly changes to Pirate Island beach Jake: the Audience Mateys! Thanks for helping us rescue Captain Hook from being a genie forever. Now, let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. Way hey, well done, crew, Everyone knew just what to do, Way hey, with help from you, It's time to count our gold doubloons! Jake: Come on! Count with us! Everyone: Yeah! Izzy: One, two, three, four... Cubby: Five, six, seven, eight... Jake: Nine, ten, eleven, twelve! Yo-ho! We got 12 gold doubloons! Skully: And genie Skully wishes for crackers! a turban; everyone laughs changes to Never Land beach Hook: Men, let's get back to the ship. his crew, bumps his boot against something buried in the sand Ow! What be this? Sharky: Ooh! Think it be another lamp? Hook: Lamp?! No! No! Quickly lads! Run! Run! nothing to do with the object, runs with his crew away wind blows away the sand, revealing a chest full of gold doubloons of Episode Category:Transcripts